Liquid Lust
by Crayolaurworld
Summary: Olivia is a high class, in your face bad girl. Will Malfoy be able to handle the competition or will he break?


I plopped down into an arm chair, propping my feet up in front of me and looking around the common room. It was empty, for some reason no one is ever in the common room at three in the morning. Slytherins pride themselves in being such badasses, when in reality, they're just stuck up prudes.

I heard the common room painting slide open and jumped ten feet in the bloody air. A blond haired idiot popped around the corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Moretti." Draco snarled, the fact that he even acknowledged me was unusual. We tried to ignore each other as much as possible when we were at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy." I smirked. "What kind of mischief were you up to? Didn't want anyone knowing you let a blood traiter suck your dick?"

"Are you jealous, Moretti?" He asked, his features sliding into his trademark grin. "Next time I'll make sure it's you on your knees, love."

"I'd save that thought for your wet dreams, _love._" I smiled.

Draco's face slid into a snarl once more, "Piss off, Moretti." and with that he stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

Draco's roommates let me in on a little secret out third year at Hogwarts. You see, they were all woken up in the middle of the night by Malfoy moaning my name in his sleep. Normally, no boy in his right mind would rat a Malfoy out, but Blaise has always wanted in my robes.

With a satisfied smirk on my face, I made my way up to my bed.

I decided to ditch Transfiguration class that morning, so I could get some sleep, so when I woke up that morning the room was empty.

_YUS! Hot shower for me! _I thought as I hopped up and ran to the girl's shower's.

I took a nice long shower, before using a charm to dry my long bright purple and black hair. I decided to leave it wavy for the day, considering I turned heads that way. I quickly put my school robes on, unbuttoning the top three buttons to show off my 32-C's.

Glancing at my reflection, before spritzing myself with some perfume, I grabbed my school bag and made my way to double potions.

Snape smirked at me when I walked into the room early. I quickly ran peck him on the cheek, before anyone else in the class arrived. Snape has always loved my family, so he has a soft spot for me. Needless to say, he refuses to show anyone he has a nice-guy side, so I have to hide it.

Just as I sat down and got my parchment on the table in front of me, people began to file in one by one. Blaise took the empty seat next to me, pecking me on the lips as I turned to face him. I sighed. Blaise only does this when he has bad news, but before I could open my mouth to ask what the bad news was, Malfoy came storming into the classroom.

"Oh." I giggled, watching Blaise try to hide his chuckles.

Draco Malfoy's robes were bright pink and green, everyone was eye-balling him like crazy and I was the only one who had the gonads to laugh at him.

"Malfoy, tesoro, I just adore the fashion statement." I giggled. "You make pink look so manly."

"Moretti, if I find out you have anything to do with this, I will personally hex you." He fumed.

I just smirked, I had nothing at all to do with it, but why wouldn't I take the credit for something so hilarious?

", what is all the-" Snape began, turning around from the board in front of him. "what is the meaning of this?"

The class roared in laughter as Malfoy's face turned red in anger.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy." Snape barked. With a flick of the professors wrist, Malfoy's robes turned back to their original colors and the fun was over.

Class was boring after that.

After potions was over, I packed my things and linked my arm with Blaise's. Yes, we were dating, but it's a status thing. He gives me info I can use against Malfoy and I give him brownie points with the Dark Lord...and the ladies. We were, well I was strutting he was failing miserably at it, towards the Great Hall when his voice rang out from behind me.

"Moretti!" Malfoy growled.

I turned and fired a hex his way, just as he fired one at me, causing them to meet each other in the middle.

"Levicorpus!" I growled, watching Malfoy be hoisted into the air.

"How dare you fire a jinx at my back, you fucking coward!" I roared. "I do not care if your feelings are hurt because you refuse to believe anyone else has the tenacity to play a prank on you, you could at least challenge me to a bloody duel, or look at me face to face."

Blaise gripped my shoulder gently and I breathed in and out for a moment, as Malfoy huffed and puffed in the air, wandless. He opened his mouth to yell at me, more than likely to put him down, but I began again.

"Does it get under your skin, Malfoy?" I smirked. "You just can't handle the fact that I get the best of you."

I turned around, leaving Blaise with Malfoy, I would not be the one to let him down. I stormed to my next class, Herbology, no longer hungry,


End file.
